Recent adaptive headlight systems, in particular of motor vehicles, may typically have improved lighting power or illumination of a roadway or vehicle surroundings compared to older headlights in order to achieve better visibility in traffic. In road tunnels, for example, regulations require traveling with the low beam light switched on.